ww2_movie_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Martin Friedmann
Martin Friedmann was a young Jewish boy before the outbreak of war, who only dreamed of playing football. After the Germans occupied Czechoslovakia, his home was in the part that became the Slovak Republic. His family don't like the new way they are forced to live, wearing yellow stars etc., but his father doesn't want to leave and thinks things won't stay this way. Martin's older brother Móric tells his father he can get them all out to Palestine but his father refuses and Móric goes on the journey alone. Martin receives a letter from a friend of his who is working in the Sereď Labour Camp. He asks Martin to join him as they have a football team and they could really use a player like him. Martin talks to his parents and tells them he want to volunteer for the labour camp, they disagree but by 1942 Martin enters the camp and is shocked that it isn't as he thought it would be. On arrival he has his watch taken from him by a guard. And he soon learns that the trains to Poland aren't what they appear to be. He survives the camp and is nearly even packed on a train to Poland at one point but is saved by an SS officer who knows he is on the camps football team. At some point his brother Vilo arrives at the camp also. Martin becomes seriously ill at one point with fluid on his lungs and by Jul 1943 he is sent by the new commander of the camp, to a sanatorium to recuperate. At the sanatorium he tells no one he is a Jew and he recuperates well though he pretends not to be getting any better until the doctor in charge finally decides he should be sent back to the labour camp. Martin tells his friend, a monk called Rudolf, the truth about himself and asks for his help. By the Autumn of 1943 Martin goes to the Order of the Brothers of Mercy where Rudolf is from and asks the Priest there if he will allow him to help them, all he wants to do is work for a bed and food. Martin stays there and helps out with the mentally ill people who call it their home. He leaves in the spring of 1944 as he wants to join the Slovak Partisans now that the fight is coming closer to home. Martin joins the Partisans but soon learns that their leader, Cézar, hates Jews and Martin keeps his true identity secret once again. He fights with the partisans until Slovakia is liberated in 1945 by the Soviets. After this Slovakia ceased to exist and became part of Czechoslovakia once again. Martin is then part of the Czechoslovak Army. Gallery Martin Friedmann (2).png Martin Friedmann (3).png Martin and Cézar.png|Martin and Cézar. Martin Friedmann (4).png Friedmann, Martin Friedmann, Martin Friedmann, Martin Friedmann, Martin Friedmann, Martin Friedmann, Martin Friedmann, Martin Friedmann, Martin Friedmann, Martin Friedmann, Martin